


I'm a mess for you, and I'm very oblivious

by Fan_Of_Steel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Flirty Lena Luthor, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Good Person Lex Luthor, Good Sibling Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Of_Steel/pseuds/Fan_Of_Steel
Summary: "Hey Clark!", I said as I landed on my balcony. It wasn't often that my cousin comes in my apartment. And when he did, it was just because he needed help. Don't get me wrong, he takes good care of me and beside I love to help him."Hey.", he spoke somehow emotionless. Well, contrarily of what many people thinks he don't usually talk like that. I've heard him speak like that just two times. So I frowned and he continued."W-We need you."OrKara had heard many things about Lena and they finally meet but not in the right conditions.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 24





	I'm a mess for you, and I'm very oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This Kara's POV. I don't think I'll do other's POV though. If you want other information go see the tags.

"Hey Clark!", I said as I landed on my balcony. It wasn't often that my cousin comes in my apartment. And when he did, it was just because he needed help. Don't get me wrong, he takes good care of me and beside I love to help him.

"Hey.", he spoke somehow emotionless. Well, contrarily of what many people thinks he doesn't usually talk like that. I've heard him speak like that just two times. So I frowned and he continued."W-We need you."

That was very strange. First he hesitated and then why did he said we?"We? Who is the other person?", I asked.

"U-Um", he struggled."I-It's Lena. S-She--"

I interrupted him."What happened? Is she okay?". Yes. Yes, I'm worried about her and yes I didn't met her or talked to her. Hell! I don't even know if she knows that I exist. Well...not as Supergirl but as Kara Danvers or just Kara. I might also have developed a little crush on her.

He took a deep breath and said quickly."She is missing. We don't know where she is but we know that she has been kidnapped. And the ravisher left something.", he lifted his right hand toward me. In his hand was a USB key. He gave it to me and I walked to my laptop. I put the USB in my laptop and right after that a video popped up on the screen.

"Well, well, well.", it was a tall man with short black hair who spoke."Look like I got something precious there.", he moved away a little to show a woman with brown hair. She was sitting on a chair where she was also chained up. She was looking at the camera with her green eyes."Lena", I murmured. 

I said that we've never met before but it doesn't mean that, sometimes, I don't fly to her office or her penthouse to see if she's okay. So, yes I know how she looks like. Anyway, back to the video.

The man smirked and said."As you may know, I didn't kidnapped her for nothing. I want one of you, Supers, to come at this address at six p.m.", he showed a paper where an address was written.

"Don't come! It's a--", the brunette managed to say right before the video finished. 

I turned around to face Kal. He showed any emotions. I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted me quickly and said harshly."I want you to go.", that was surprising.

"What--Why me?"

"Because you're stronger than me, faster than me, smarter than me. Do you want me to continue?", he asked me while he stared straight in my eyes.

Somehow, I was a little embarassed with it. It's not so often that someone tell me that I'm more powerful then Superman."N-No. please don't do that again.", I requested him. He looked like he was confused.

"I'm just saying facts. Where is the problem?", he frowned. 

I grinned and quickly changed the subject back to the main problem."So, we have less than five minutes before the meeting. I should hurry.", I quickly flew toward the famous address, leaving behind me my cousin.

~~~~~

You know the scary places that are, normally, just in horror movies, well the meeting address was exactly the same. I landed here two minutes ago and now it's finally six p.m. These minutes seemed like eternity for me. I was sitting down when I heard two differents footsteps coming from the darkest place of this address. 

"Hello there! I hope you didn't waited so long.", the man joked."I'm a little disapointed, I wanted Superman not his little cousin.", it just made me rolling my eyes. Oh little did he knows! He was pushing Lena and it obviously annoyed her. 

"What do you want?", I asked harshly as I got up and crossed my arms. He smiled mischievously, maybe because he saw that I was irritated or maybe it's just because he's crazy. We'll never know.

"Straight to the point as I can see.", he started."I don't know maybe--", he raised his arm. He had a gun. A gun. Did he forget that I am bulletproof? I chuckled at the thought of his face when he will see that it won't hurt me."YOU", he yelled before he shooted at me. I was able to see the bullet comes toward me. It was not a normal bullet, this bullet was glowing in green. It took me a millisecond to realise that it was kryptonite. I supersped to catch the bullet right before it crushed me.

"Kryptonite!", I whisper-yelled before I let it go. I gazed at him with a shocked expression. Lena seemed as shocked as me. Her eyes were widened in shock or maybe horror.

"Surprised?", he asked me.

"H-How did you--", I spoke before he interrupted me.

"Oh that.", he pointed the bullet."It's a gift from a friend.", he started to pull the trigger again but this time I went to knock him before he even shooted.

I stared at the brunette who, somehow, looked more in awe then shocked."Are you okay?", I asked.

She was now biting her bottom lip but then she quickly shaked her head."Y-Yes, I guess I am.", she said after some seconds of silence."W-We should probably go.", she added.

"You're right. I'll ask the DEO to come and take you and this crazy guy.", I spoke. She looked disapointed. 

"Oh...Okay.", she raised her eyebrows.

As I said, I called my sister to come with a team. After that I started to walk away when Lena called me.

"Supergirl?"

"Yes?", I replied as I turned my head toward her.

"Will we see each other soon?", she asked me. I was a little taken aback that the woman I have a crush on want to see me soon. Well not me but Supergirl. 

I smiled at her. That smile was the widest of all my life I think."I hope so.", I said as I began to separate my feet from the around. I turned a last time to face her and I told her."Untill next time.", I flew away.

I could hear her smile. It melted my heart.

~~~~~

The very next day, I was summoned to the DEO. When I arrived, I could see my cousin and his best friend, Lex Luthor.

"Hi Kara!", Kal said when he saw me. It wasn't a problem for me that he called me by my real name infront of Lex. But he said it out loud. It's not like I don't trust the agents of the DEO but we never know what could happen.

"Hi. How many times I have to tell you to not call me by my real name when I'm in my suit in the DEO?", I asked him as I frowned.

"Sorry...", he replied."Anyway. Supergirl, this is my best friend, my right hand, Lex Luthor. Lex, this is my cousin Supergirl or...", he lowered his voice and continued."Kara Danvers."

"So, you're the famous cousin.", Lex grinned."It's nice to finally meet you.", he extended his arm toward me. I took and shaked his hand.

"So it is to me too.", I spoke.

"You know your cousin talk all the times about you. It's like I've known you for ever.", his smile widened. I blushed a little. How comes Clark talk about me all the times? Do he talk about me with Lena too? It's too embarassing.

"Ahem", it was Alex who coughed."All of you meet me at the reunion room. Now.", she told us harshly.

"Okay, okay Director Danvers. You don't need to be rude.", Clark laughed. She glared at him and it made him stop laughing. Proud of herself, Alex smirked and walked toward the reunion room. I was laughing so loud about it that I'm sure all the DEO heard it.

We started walking toward the room as well. When we walked in I was met by the most beautiful eyes of the world, if not the entire universe and I know what I'm talking about. It was Lena. She smiled at me and said."Hi"

"Hi", I replied as I smiled too. I made my way to a chair and sat down without breaking eyes contact. I felt that my sister was glaring at me but I didn't care. 

"Ahem", Alex coughed again. It made me break the eyes contact. I was so angry at the Director that if I didn't have control over my power, I'd have shoot her with my heat vision. And she might has known that because she looked terrified."S-So", she struggled."We know who the ravisher is.", she trafficked her Ipad and it send to the big screen in this room a picture of the man and all the information about him. She continued."His name is Otis Graves, he's thirty one years old. He is in conditional liberty. He spent nine years in jail because he did a tentative of murder toward aliens. He is a part of an organisation anti-aliens. And the aliens this organisation hates the most is you guys.", she pointed at me and Kal. I sighed.

"And why did he kidnapped Lena if he hates us?", I asked.

"It's obvious.", Lex spoke."He knows you're indestructible so he uses people that are important to you as bait."

"That mean you and your sister are in danger and you'll be untill we found all the people that are a part of this organisation.", Clark continued. 

"But it won't be easy because they may have kryptonite.", Lena added.

"Well, Winn once did a shield that protected us from kryptonite. I can ask him to build two others for us.", I proposed but I knew that it would take a lot of times.

Lena seemed like she readed my mind and she said."I can try to make them more protective in less then a say."

"Are you sure you can?", Alex asked happily probably because I will be protected by a kryptonite suit.

"Of course I can. I'll just need the shield that Winn did for you and I'll directly go build it.", the brunette replied. She seemed offensed. 

"Okay, Supergirl go get the shield and Lena you can go to the lab.", my sister ordered. Lena got up first and walked away. I could see her ass. It's a-- Okay stop think like that Kara! She doesn't even know you. I got up right after she left the room and I walked toward the door. I saw Alex smirking right before I left the room. I knew she was going to speak when I left the room so I decided to use my super hearing and I heard Alex say."Well, that was gay.", I blushed and supersped to take the shield.

~~~~~

When I arrived in the lab Lena was already here. She was doing some research when spoke to me. I didn't listened to what she was saying, I was too occupied at staring at her pretty eyes. Well I was completly lost in her eyes untill...

"Supergirl?", shit she noticed.

"Y-Yes. Sorry I wa--", now I'm in trouble. Can someone give me kryptonite?

"Don't be sorry. It's nothing really.", she said. I felt all the stress leave my body. She continued."Have you even listened me?"

"I-I-- No...Can you repeat please?", I admitted as I rubbed the back of my head.

Surprisingly, she didn't seemed like she was annoyed. Instead, she genuinely smiled at me and spoke."I was telling you that you can put the shield on the table beside the microscope.", she pointed the place she want me to put the shield and I went to put it when she continued."And if you have time, we can introduce ourself correctly. And maybe learn somethings about each other."

Am I dreaming? Please tell me it's not a dream. She looked into my eyes and waited for me to respond."Y-Yes I have time.", I continued."I always have time for you.", I murmured.

"What did you say?", ow I spoke it out loud.

"N-Nothing", she gazed at me suspiciously then ignored it.

"So, I'm Lena Luthor, as you already know, I'm twenty seven years old and I'm extremely smart.", she said."Oh, and I'm gay."

Okay. That was unexpected. Really unexpected. She looked like she was expecting me to say somethings. Ah, yes, it's my turn now. But what will I tell her--

"Don't worry I already know your name.", she smirked and it made my knees weak somehow. I swear this woman does things to me that not even kryptonite could do.

"W-What do you exactly know? And who told you this?", I asked, she raised an eyebrow. It's hot in here, isn't it? Or is it just me?

"I know that your real name, well your human name, is Kara Danvers. That you're a famous reporter and that you're more powerful than Superman. Who told me this? Well my brother told me your name. And the rest wasn't really hard to find. Have you ever research your real name on Google? Because we can find many things about your human identity. And your fight against Superman is viral. Mostly when you punch his chin and it makes him fly. It's a masterpiece.", wow. Just wow. Did she just admitted that she already researched my name on Google? Oh no. She's biting her bottom lip now. Rao does this woman wants to kill me?

"So I guess that I don't have to introduce then.", and now I just find that I was also biting my own lip. Well her gaze changed. She was...disapointed? Why?

"No. I want to know you better. More then the articles say of you. You know? Please.", she was begging. And it turned me on. But it wasn't nor the place nor the moment to think of this. 

"Y-Yes but with one condition.", her eyes darkened when said this."That you'll tell me more about you.", well now she seems disapointed, again.

"O-Okay.", she spoke."I want to know your real name, your life, your favorite food, favorite color, what you like the most on this universe and what you hate the most, your personality, your qualities and your defaults, your hobbies. And all those things.", I was taken aback. Wasn't it weird though? Nevermind.

"Well, my name is Kara Zor-El. Back on Argo, one of the biggest city on Krypton, I was the youngest member of the Science Guilt. My father, Zor-El, was a scientist and my mother, Alura Zor-El, was a judge on Krypton. She sent criminals on a jail named Fort Rozz which were situated in the phantom zone. My aunt, Astra, was my mother's twins. She was a general back then. On day, my mother made a trap. She wanted to arrest my aunt because she was going to use Myriad on the population to avoid the destruction of the planet. And I was the bait. My aunt was hiding. And my mom knew that she would risk her life for me. So we met, my aunt and me, at my bedroom and some minutes later my mom and some guards cames in and took my aunt away from me. She and her husband were condemned to live in Fort Rozz. Few months later, I was in a pod with a goal, to protect my little cousin. As you may know, my pod got knocked off and then I spent twenty four years in the phantom zone. When I got out of this shity zone, I dragged out Fort Rozz and all the prisonniers. Then I finally landed on earth where I was directly met by my cousin who was already a grown man. So the only reason I was alive disappeared. And after that he sent me to the Danvers. I was so angry at him, he was the only bond blood that was left. And he left me alone with the thoughts of my planet dying and that I was not worth to live. But he make it up to me. He visited me at least once a month. With the Danvers it wasn't always so easy. At the beginning, Alex didn't even liked me but with the times we became the best sisters of the earth. Well few years later, I became the assistant of Cat Grant and exactly two years after that, I save my sister from a plane crash and with that I became Supergirl. Not long after that, I found out about the DEO and Alex real job. And my first big enemy were my aunt and her husband, Non. My sister killed Astra and a few weeks after that, I-- we saved the people of National City from Myriad. A couple of months after that I became a reporter. I won a Pulitzer few months ago while I became the paragon of hope nearly at the same times I won the Pulitzer. That's my life. Now my favorite good is postikers, my favorite color is green. What I like the most in the whole universe is trying and what I hate the most is kale.", I saw her eyes widened. Did I said somethings wrong?

"You don't like kale?", she asked.

"I hate kale", I corrected.

"Ow..."

"Anyway, my personality...Well I love laughing and I'm hopeful. It's not easy for me to describe my personality. My qualifies I think are that I'm selfless and hopeful, my defaults are that I can be dorky sometimes and I'm oblivious."

"Well that explain a lot.", she whispered. 

"What do you mean by that?", I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just continue.", she said somehow a little embarassed. 

"O-Okay. For my hobbies, I don't have hobbies apart of saving the world.", I finished. I'm surprised that she listened to all of that. Really it's quite impressive."Now it's your turn!", I spoke. I was so excited.

"There is not so much to say about me--", she started. I said all my life to her. There no way she doesn't tell me about her too.

"You promised me.", I pouted. And it worked like every times I do it.

"Okay I'll tell you.", she sighed."Well, me too I was adopted, I thought untill my step-mother, Lillian Luthor, told me recently that my real father was Lionel Luthor. Anyway, I was adopted after my mom died. I was four years old and I saw my mother drown in the sea. I was there, I didn't helped her, I didn't cried, I didn't screamed, the only thing I did was watching her die. My times with the Luthors was so nice. I enjoyed every seconds that I spent with them. At the age of five, I began to do some projects. He was twelve years old. As I grew I became more intelligent. I even won against my father in a chess match. Suddently, when I was fifteen years old my dad died. If I didn't have Lex or Lillian, I don't know if I would be living now. One year after that, I graduated from high school and I went to pursue my study in MIT. I got two PhD. And then, after I finished college I became the CEO of LuthorCorp.", she spoke. Two PhD? Very impressive."My favorite food is kale.", oh. She likes kale. Shit."My favorite color is blue.", she looked into my eyes when she said that. Is it a sign? I don't think so."What I like the most is...", now she's looking at me from my head to my feet. Why she's hesitating? When it was my turn I did say what I like the most. It's not fair."Anyway. What I hate the most is when men think that they are smarter then me. I don't even know if I have a quality--"

"Yes you have.", I interrupted. How can she say things like that? Now she was blushing. Oh..."I mean everyone have at least one quality.", I smiled nervously. She looked disapointed. Again. Did I do somethings wrong?

"Well, I don't see any. About my defaults, I can be very stuborn sometimes. I don't really have hobbies. I mean I'm always at work or if I'm not at work I'm sleeping in my bedroom.", well now I have another goal in my life. To make her leave her work or her bed more often.

"You know what?", I asked. She gave me a look that said 'What' and I continued."We'll hang out sometimes. I promise you.", I grinned.

"Thanks...I guess.", she spoke excitedly.

"No need to thanks me, y'know. It will be my pleasure to be with you.", I whispered the last sentence but it seems like heard that. She wanted to speak when Alex called me. I moved my head a little and made a serious face. 

She directly understood and said."Supergirl is needed?"

"Yes. There is a big fire near CatCo. I have to go. Untill next time.", I responded. I was so sad that I was needed. 

She apparently noticed that because she told me."It's okay. And beside this kryptonite suit seems easy to creat so when you'll come back you and your cousin will be prepared.", she reassure me. I walked away but before I left the lab, I turned around and gave her the brightest smile I ever did. Without wasting any more seconds, I supersped toward the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again! I would love to know what are your thought about this so feel free to comment.
> 
> Sorry for the bad grammar, english is not my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
